chibirobofandomcom-20200213-history
Okaeri! Chibi-Robo! Happy Richie Ōsōji!
Redirected from "Chibi Robo Happy Rich Big sweep". Chibi-Robo! Clean Sweep or おかえり！ちびロボ！ハッピーリッチー大そうじ！literally meaning, "Welcome home Chibi-Robo! Happy, Rich Big Sweep" is a Nintendo DS game that was released exclusively in Japan on July 23rd, 2009. The game revolves around a Chibi-Robo who helps out with a now grown Jenny from Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure! who now has a family of her own. Story The game starts with a cutscene in a first-person perspective and takes place in a wrecked building. Chibi-Robo is stranded there with only 6 watts left. He looks around for an outlet and detects one far from him, only for the outlet to be blocked by a vent. Chibi-Robo sees another one, and heads toward it. When he gets to the outlet, it gets blocked by another vent. Then he realizes he has no watts left, collapses, and shuts off. Someone speaks while Chibi-Robo is dead. He is then recharged and wakes up again, now finding himself in a Chibi-House. He examines the Chibi-House, and the stranger in front of him, who quickly introduces himself as this game’s iteration of Telly, Chibi-Robo’s manager. Telly explains that you both have been bought by Jenny’s family, the same Jenny from Plug Into Adventure! ''who is now an adult with a child of her own. As Chibi-Robo and Telly leave the house, they are introduced to the family, consisting of Jenny, her son Keith, and their dog Lucky. As they marvel over their newly acquired robots, Jenny tells you that you were purchased to help clean up around the house, since she wasn’t able to keep up with housework because of her job, and it becomes apparent that the family has a lot of financial woes, even more so than in ''Plug Into Adventure! '' Gameplay Unlike its predecessor, Chibi-Robo! Park Patrol, Clean Sweep takes gameplay back to its roots, focusing on cleaning the house and exploring it for Moolah and Happy points. A new feature within the game is the ability to Vacuum dust, which is done by plugging into an outlet, giving you the energy needed to do the chore, only being limited by your cord size, which is customizable, and amount of energy which is available for the house. Electricity is not a free thing, as energy for the house is collected by compacting trash, giving garbage a whole new importance beyond obtaining happy points. Moving around in game is done by using the touch screen, rather than the D-Pad like in Park Patrol, meaning that the actual game is displayed on the lower screen, and not the top. The camera is controlled by the D pad and ABXY buttons, while items are toggled through the L and R buttons. Toys In Clean Sweep, there is a whole new cast of toys, including some originals that apparently have "stayed back" since last seen in Plug into Adventure. 'Iberiko'-(イベリコ "'Iberiko'" in Japanese) An action figure which resembles a pig police officer. He is apparently the mascot of a brand of potato chips, and acts as the authority in the house at night, much like Drake Redcrest, patrolling the living room and meeting Chibi there in the beginning of the game. '''Free Rangers'- The Free rangers make their third appearance in the series, this time including the orginal members of the platoon, also including Sarge, the original leader from Plug into Adventure. They are living underground and wear mining hats with flash lights attached to them. Habanero-'(ハバネロ ザ ジャイァント "'Habanero za jainto"' '''in Japanese, or, "Habenero the Giant") An action figure that is based off of a famous wrestler. He is owned by Jenny's son, who keeps him in his room where he has other wrestling related toys. He often hurts his foot when trying to preform wrestling moves. [[Acapella|'Acapella']]-(アカペラ "'Akapera'"' in Japanese) An alarm Clock that resembles a tropical bird residing in Jenny's Bedroom. His dream is to Have a beautiful singing voice. [[Mesa|'''Mesa]]-(メーサ "Mesa" in Japanese) A toy shark that resides in the Kitchen sink. She loves to eat tomatoes. Ketchup-(ケチャップ "Kechappu" in Japanese) A toy that seems to have an interest in botany, living in the garden and playing a guitar. Skullton-(スカルトン "Sukaruton" in Japanese) A golden, decorated skull toy wearing a top hat. He randomly appears around the house. Enemies Like the previous games, there are enemies present within the game. The enemies in game are referred to as Ghosts, or "ゴースト" in Japanese. They reside inside the house's attic in a Casino run by their boss "Don Ghost", a mobster boss who collects various expensive objects and expands his casino empire in the attic. All sea foam green ghosts are subordinates of Don ghost, doing his bidding by working at the casinos, acting as entertainers, and serving him. However, there are rouge ghosts on the surface in the house that are comprised of filth. These ghosts are hostile towards Chibi-Robo and will attack him by swarming onto him, draining his energy out until empty unless the player fights back by swishing the stylus back and forth across the lower screen. Ghosts can be neutralized and taken down by many methods, such as hitting them with the Chibi Plug, shooting at them with the Police Outfit, or sucking them in with the vacuum. Trivia * This is the first game where the Chibi-Plug is used for combat. * Some animation, music and sounds are reused from previous games. * Lots of aspects from this game would soon make it into future games, such as the watt reservation mechanic, and item mailing. * This game has not yet been released anywhere other than Japan. ** However, an English patch was been made by fans and publicly released April 13, 2016 Category:Games